Two or more electronic devices may send and receive data via a network. Various key exchange protocols may enable electronic devices to agree on a common key for exchanging encrypted messages via a network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.